Galactica (map game)
The Galaxy. A vast and beautiful place. A place full of wonder and secrets. It is also a place full of danger. Welcome to Galactica, where you are boldly challenged to go forth, and conquer the Galaxy. Background In 2235, humanity discovered an alien starship wreck in the surface of Titan. This led to the discovery of a network of interstellar travel, first constructed by the Precursors, known as the Void Gates. The Void Gates could only send ships between any 2 points in the Galaxy. Humanity activated the Void Gate in the Kuiper Belt and has since expanded across the stars. Humanity formed the Terran Alliance following the discovery and found many alien races. Eventually, man discovered the Grand Xildran Empire, leading to the Human-Xildran War, which lasted for nearly a century, cultimating in the defeat of the Xildran and them being forced out of what would eventually be known as the Solmani Rim. Mankind was devastated, and was forced to rebuild. However, the long and brutal war resulted in the destruction of the Void Gate Network though the ancient doomsday device known as the Red Sun, thus isolating much of the Galaxy. Eventually, the races of Charted Space reencountered themselves following the creation of the Void Drive, using the technology from the remnants of the Void Gates. The major races of the Galaxy reconquered most of their former colonies in the Colonial Conquest Wars, which ended in the complete conquest of the majority of each race's former colonies. The humans, eventually became not 1 but 3 seperate races: the Solmani(Terran humans), the Cyberni(cybernetically augmented humans), and the Lazari (genetically enhanced humans, adapted to any environment, named after the Lost Colony of Lazarus). They are collectively known as the Humaniti. In the 33rd century, the Imperium of Stars, also known as the Imperium, was born out of a union of races, eventually turning itself into an empire. The Solmani and their allies opposed the move, eventually creating the League of Free Worlds, also known as the League. The League and the Imperium fought a brutal 500 year-long war that ended in the defeat of the League and their enslavement into the Imperium. The Imperial rule over the former league lasted a mere 100 years, as the former League races rebelled, taking advantage of the fighting between the Imperial Houses. In the aftermath, the New League of Free Worlds was born, and thus resulting in the start of a fragile peace, in which the Imperial Houses traded, negotiated and fought amongst one another(as usual) and the New League member races built up their fleets and armies, waiting for a time when their old enemy, the Imperium would strike again. Now it is the 42nd century. You are a ruler of one of many civilizations in the Galaxy or one of the Imperial Houses. You choose to lead your people to either glory or doom. Now........the time has come for you to rise, young ruler. Now rise, and decide your people's future. Rules Please, read the rules. The rulings of the Mods are to be followed, and they shall be empowered to exercise management over this game in any way that they see fit to fulfill the game's vision. If you have any 'questions on the rules, feel free to ask Ace or Rex. Mods *Creator: Ace009 (talk) *Head Mod: [[User talk:Reximus55|''I find your lack of faith]] *Mod: *Mod: *Mapmaker: Map *Charted Space: Gold Border''' **Imperium of Stars: Red **New League: White Border ***Solmani Sphere: Blue ***Jodren Confederacy: Magenta ***Commonwealth of Lorianse: Orange ***Loreem Federation: Lime Green ***Porr't Empire: Teal ***Herr'sre Union: Yellow ***Orte'se Star Empire: Green **Grand Xildran Empire: Blue **Hiver Collective: Shamrock Green **Jje'rme Republic: White **Greater Resternian Republic: Indigo *Uncharted Space **Voyager Collective: **Zabrak Empire: **Promethean Empire: **Empire of Shugārasshuto: **Greater Jinhong Republic: Civilizations Charted Space Imperium of Stars ' *House of Rehgon: YOU WILL BE ASSIMULATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. *House of Yolahti: *House of Atreidem: *House of Harkomia: *House of Loreianmi: *House of Corringde (Ruling House): Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *House of Judreste: *House of Osdre: 'New League of Free Worlds *Solmani Sphere: Ace009 (talk) *Jodren Confederacy: User:Likercat (talk) *Commonwealth of Lorianse: ''I find your lack of faith'' *Loreem Federation: Spartian300 (talk) *Porr't Empire: *Herr'sre Union: *Orte'se Star Empire: Unaffiliated *Grand Xildran Empire: *Hiver Collective: viperfrank45 *Jje'rme Republic: *Greater Resternian Republic: Uncharted Space NOTE: Here you can create your own custom civilizations. *Voyager Collective: Stephanus rex (talk) * Zabrak Empire: Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) * Promethean Empire:The Royal Tank (talk) * Empire of Shugārasshuto: * Greater Jinhong Republic: Leldy22(talk) The Game The game has officially started. Now rise, rulers of civilizations and leave your mark on Galactic history. Ace009 (talk) 14:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) 4100 AD - 4110 AD (900 IY-910 IY) Editorial Note: We are currently located in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. A map will be soon forthcoming. *'4100 AD (900 IY): The Houses of the Imperium and the Planetary nobility begin the celebration of the 900th anniversary of the Imperium's founding.' *'4103 AD (903 IY) - 4108 AD (908 IY): The Grand Xildran Empire begin a massive military buildup as their new Emperor decides to make a change in foreign policy in regards to the defense of the Empire. The experts begin to call this policy the "Restoration Doctrine", as they view this new policy as an attempt to bring back the Void Gate Era glory of the Empire.' *'4106 AD (906 IY): The Atreidem-Loreiamni Duel of Assassins comes to an end. ' *'4107 AD (907 IY): Pirate activity begins to increase across the Imperial-Loreem border and the Solmani Rim.' *'4109 AD (909 IY) - 4110 AD (910 IY): The Lorianse starship, Heart of the Commonwealth goes missing during an exploration mission in Uncharted Space. ' Solmani Sphere: The military buildup of our forces begins and we commence expanding our economy and trade routes. In 4106 the Sphere decides to send convert agents to the Imperium to gather information on their military locations and current plans, and to the Grand Xildran Empire in order to observe them carefully following the announcement that the newly crowned Xildran Emperor had done 2 years ago and gather data on their current rate of expansion. In 4107, we decide to increase patrols in the Solmani Rim due to the increase in pirate activity and decide to conduct several operations to locate and eliminate these pirates. In 4109 we decide to sent a ship into Uncharted Space in collaboration with the Commonwealth of Lorianse to find their lost ship. That ship is the exploration vessel known as the Nomad. Zabrak Empire: Our colonization of planets and meteors continues. '''While 4 billion Zabraks are colonizing they encounter 10 humans. Shocked by how advanced by they are, they are brutally murdered by the Zabraks. The planet they were on is colonized in a year, and then the Zabraks advance. Back on Zabaraki, the work on a weapon of mass destruction starts, even more powerful than our current nuclear weapons. The Weapon of Mass Destruction, called Jenava, will be capable of destroying entire planets. The population currently stands at 3 Trillion Zabraks, of which 1 Trillion are colonizing the other direction, far away from charted space. : '''Care to give us some more? ~Rex Empire of Shugārasshuto: Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. As the emperor said for 3000 years ago when Shugārasshuto is founded and is dominated by Shugārasians on planet Random Rostah, witch is now capital of Shugārasian Empire. That it was called 3000th anniversary of Shugārasshuto's creation. In 4101 AD, the Shugārasian Empire begins a massive military buildup as their speech by emperor in order to discovery and colonize planets nearby border of Shugārasshuto. In 4105 AD, the Imperial Shugārasian Navy begins building on giant assault ship called Candy Hellow IV-class and construction begins in our home planet Random Rostah. In 4106 AD, the previous Shugārasian emperor Laffy XXVI dies in a heart attack and his son, Oreo XV succeeds to the throne. : Great! I am really enjoying it so far! Keep up the good work. ~Rex ''' '''Jodren Confederacy: '''In 4002 AD we begin to build up our millitary, in 4005 AD we explore uncharted space, in 4008 AD we build up our millitary. : '''Give us a bit more? What is the story behind the Confederation, how does your economy function, what are your internal politics, etc? ~Rex Loreem Federation: '''We begin building up our fleet to deal with the pirates. : '''Spar, go ahead and tell us some more. Don't worry too much about being implausible, we will catch you and let you know kindly. Go all out, tell us more! ~Rex House of Corringde: '''We start massive construction of our fleet and start to heavily guard trade and economic routes. We send spies to the Solmani Sphere to see their future plans. '''We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. The first attempt at planetary assimilation is conducted on a small rocky world near the edge of a normal star deep within the Perseus arm. The small planet’s surface is quickly covered in many trillions of Voyagers, all using the vast resources available to replicate hundreds and thousands of times. : Wow! I love it so far! I can see this becoming a real threat to the Humaniti and aliens alike. Waiting for more! :D ~Rex Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Galactica